malgtawikifandomcom-20200215-history
Red Harlow
"When you see Satan, tell em' Red Harlow sent ya'." Red Cantun Harlow is a Half Native American outlaw who was the newest and last gang member in the 'No Nose Gang' he was also a reowned Bounty Hunter in West Elizabeth and New Austin in years (1900-1907) he was also mentored by Arthur Morgan, ''along with being a good friend of Evangeline Abacharer. He'd be killed in 1918 by ''Chris Langley. '' Biography Red was born on February 5th, 1874 in Mexico to ''Jeff Harlow and Falling Star. ''Jeff being a Gold miner who was from New Austin. Falling Star being the daughter of the Bearclaw Indian Chieftain. Upon Red being born he had interesting eyes, A bright green from his mother and a mix light blue from his father im both eyes. When Red Harlow was aged six he would be described as a male version of his mother, the same eye, Nose and mouth shape. He was always attachted to his father though, who always left for months at a time and came back to spend time with his family. When Red was seven he would go on a hunt with his father, after Jeff spotted a bear; Red chased it and shot the bow Falling Star made for him, the bear would be indeed be irritated, simply clawing Red's left cheek and above his left eyebrow, Jeff readied a torch and saved Red from being eaten, Red will forever have these scars to remember his childhood. The last time he would spend time with his family was when he was eight years old when his father came back earlier than expected, it turned out his father found a huge area of copper and gold, making him a rich man. Jeff would purchase a Scorpion revolver and show it to his son, who was facinated by it even then. Red would be given Jeff's old revolver and would pretend to be a gunslinger, shooting Falling Star's pots and pans. The gunshots and light at the ranch would attract Thieves and former Civil war veterans. They would ride to the Ranch and shoot Falling Star and forcing Jeff to open a safe. Red heard the gunshot that killed his mother and quickly run up the hill and see his bleeding mother and his father being beat, Red panicked and shot the Revolver killing only one of the oldest thieves, the leader, a former colonel; would kick Red back towards the now burning house. It hurt, he would look back at his father and he would be shot in the head, the scorpion revolver flying into the flame. The former Colonel would go to finish Red. But Red grabbed the gun snd screamed in pain as the scorpion engrave burned into his palm, scaring it forever. The Scorpion revolver's bullet blew the Colonel's arm off. Red grabbed the revolver and ran to a ditch near the house and hid, until he could leave his burning house and dead family. Red would be a thief and Orphan until he was twelve years old in 1889, where he met ''Tommy No nose, ''who was in Mexico looking for new members, Red would be Tommy's protege and youngest member of the notorius ''No Nose Gang. ''He would also be taught to read from Evangeline Abacharer, they would be very close and Red only trusted her. When Red was fifteen he would do his first Train robbery with ''Elias Green, ''who was even impressed by Red's ability to rob and shoot at such a young age. On Red's eighteeth birthday in 1892 he would start falling in love with Evangeline. 1897 After almost eight years in the No Nose Gang, Red would notice the decline, Members were leaving, Tommy was less charasmatic and always being arrested, It was always up to Red to break him out. Red was only twenty three and was the most loyal member of the gang, doing a lot of the work that others wouldn't do. One day he was tasked with breaking Tommy out of prison and take him back to the camp. But the prison already was having a riot by the time Red got there, he'd have to shoot through both prisoners and guards in order to find Tommy and when he did they'd not escape easily. When escaping Red was angry finding out Tommy himself did the riot while waiting for Red, he'd get a carriage ride home and Red went to Evangeline for work on a robbery, they would be robbing an important politician's mansion in San Denis, Evangeline was assumed to know the house layout (Which was untrue) and they would climb through the top window that connected to the Safe room, the politican was waiting and knew the No Nose Gang was coming for the money due to a unknown rat in the gang, Red and Evangeline would attempt to escape but Evangeline was shot in the side with a shotgun and she was critically injured, falling out from the two story mansion's window 1898 ''WIP 1899 WIP 1907 WIP 1911 WIP 1914 WIP Death Trivia * Red might be talented with the scorpion revolver, but he can't aim very well until trained by Arthur Morgan Gallery